


Lovecats

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F, Familiars as matchmakers, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Morgana has some fun after a magical mishap.
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom, Morgana & Pendell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: Hackle Remix Challenge Treats 2019





	Lovecats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rikubean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikubean/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If I Told You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894705) by [rikubean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikubean/pseuds/rikubean). 

> A/N: It probably helps a lot in understanding this fic if you read riku's "If I Told You" first as this is more a companion piece than a standalone. Also you should just read it because it's brilliant. Title from a song by The Cure of the same name.

“Well, if it’s going to take a while, can I try some people things before we switch back?”

Hecate looks up at her with an expression Morgana can so easily remember in human form but looks much less threatening in her body. 

Ada offers her a tentative smile and Morgana feels the sudden urge to hug her. “I suppose as long as you try to stay out of sight.”

“Of course,” says Morgana. She lifts a leg to skip before she remembers that’s not something Hecate has done since she was a child. She clears her throat instead and straightens her spine, strolling out of the classroom in an attempt to look menacing. 

* * *

Morgana decides to try flying first. She finds Pendell in a north corridor and resists high-fiving a slightly bewildered Maud Spellbody.  _ Right _ , she thinks,  _ Hecate doesn’t smile _ . She wipes the smirk off her face and goes back to her attempt at stoicism. She can be a convincing imitation of her mistress. She scoops up her companion in a way she’s seen both Hecate and Ada do before. 

“It’s me, Morgana,” she whispers as she ducks behind a tapestry to avoid Ethel Hallow and Felicity Foxglove. Luckily, they’re too involved in their gossip to notice. It’s not long before they reach the broom shed and Morgana realizes that while Hecate’s magic might be running through her, she has no idea how Hecate calls her broom from storage. 

“Do you know which one?” she asks as she looks down at Pendell in her arms. He considers the brooms in front of them then looks back at her with a head tilt. Morgana shakes her head. “I know, it would be helpful if she decorated it like Ada’s,” she gives Pendell’s ears a scratch, “you got lucky there. Well, I’m a teacher so I can just take a spare right?”

Pendell chirps and Morgana can’t tell if he’s slightly mocking her confidence. She manages to pick a broom long enough and Pendell settles on the end. It’s funny how different everything looks in a human body. She manages to balance correctly though and is ready to kick off when Miss Drill comes into the shed. 

“HB! What are you doing with that broom?”

The sound startles Morgana so much she falls to the floor. As she struggles to stand, she regrets not having the feline finesse to land on her feet. She crosses her arms and stares down at Dimity. “None of your business.” 

Dimity lifts an eyebrow, obviously immune to Morgana’s attempt to look threatening. “Considering this is my broom shed, I’d say it is.”

Morgana has never fully understood Hecate’s contempt for Dimity. She always has treats (though nothing compared to Ada’s) and Arcana is a whizz at catching mice. Morgana nods toward the still floating broom, Pendell licking a paw on the end. “I was… testing it.”

Dimity folds her arms and steps closer. “Testing it?”

“Yes, and it works fine.” Morgana moves to scoop Pendell up again, the broom dropping quickly. “It’s great!”

She runs out and gives Pendell a small squeeze. “Maybe we should just try cakes.”

* * *

Morgana hears Hecate slip out and assumes she’ll probably roam the corridors. She’s almost asleep when she wishes Pendell were there to curl next to. He appears a second later, an anchovy in his mouth. He’s confused for a minute before he catches sight of Morgana and finishes his evening snack. He sidles up to one of her sides and plops against her. 

Morgana readjusts and starts to scratch his ears. “Think they’ll finally stop sleeping apart after this?” Pendell starts to purr loudly against her. She smiles and whispers, “I hope so too.” 

* * *

“Thank you for reminding me. I hadn’t realized the time,” says Ada. She offers a smile to her familiar perched on Morgana’s shoulder as well as one to Morgana herself. 

Morgana gives Ada shoulder a rub and thinks that her jumper is just as soft against skin as it is with fur. She wonders why Hecate isn’t more distracted by this.

“Course! See you at dinner.”

She gives Hecate a stroke along her spine before she holds out her arms for Pendell to jump down. She lifts him up at eye level again and is off to discover more human things. So far, she can’t understand what’s so interesting about it. She misses naps in Ada’s lap, hunting without a tool, and a form that doesn’t jump at surprises so often. 

“Maybe you should visit her even more,” she suggests to Pendell. He just rubs her face in return. Morgana nods and heads for the East turret. She told Ada everything would be fine as she does have all the confidence in her and Hecate but the more time goes on, the more she’s not as sure as she was yesterday. 

* * *

Teaching a class is the most fun Morgana has had in the past few days. She’s aware of Hecate watching her from the corner and does her best to show off. The students are none the wiser though she does almost slip up and clap for Sybil Hallow when she manages to answer a question correctly. 

* * *

“Morgana?” comes a voice from somewhere high up and far off. Morgana snuggles further into Pendell’s fur ignoring the voice. She blinks when she finds herself scooped up and at eye level with her mistress. 

“It worked,” sighs Hecate. Morgana thinks for a moment that she sounds almost sad before she reaches out and licks Hecate’s nose. Hecate rolls her eyes and plops Morgana back on the bed. 

* * *

If Morgana were still human, she’d roll her eyes at how long it takes before Hecate finally shows up at Ada’s door. Once she’s satisfied that Hecate is staying, she slips out and wanders off to the kitchens. She manages to find an anchovy tin faster than she expected and she decides to push it all the way to Hecate’s rooms. 

Pendell opens the door for her and in a flourish that would impress both of their mistresses, he swirls his paw and the tin opens. They finish their feast in record time before curling up in the center of Hecate’s large bed. Morgana falls asleep in the certain knowledge that Ada will treat them in the morning for a job well done. 

  
  



End file.
